drawceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
Vet Games
Vet Games were user created games to be played by Vet players (those considered to be "vetted" or "veteran" after passing a particular milestone within the game). It was intended as a system solely to protect certain user-created games from trolls, although due to its implementation, it often brought with it an increase in perceived game quality by gathering more experienced, talented, and committed players to games. The term is no longer used, but the concept is still in effect; in that all user-created games are "vet games", which can be played by users who have passed the troll throttle. Vet-only For a considerable time on the site, there was an option available in players' settings to toggle "vet-only". This would mean that they would only be placed in vet games, and never in non-vet games. This option was intended to be used only by players who were particularly concerned about games being affected by trolls, but found itself being used by many players to ensure they were placed in games where a higher quality was perceived. This had adverse effects on the amount of experienced players playing in and viewing non-vet games, and thus player-moderation in non-vet games was often very inconsistent, allowing trolls to progress further towards vet games before being limited. This option was removed early in the 2017-18 updates to start to counteract that problem, and was quite a controversial move. Requirements for vet games The vet system was tweaked several times over its existence. Vet players were originally defined by being above level 8. In the release week, all games created by vet players were set as vet games. In the absence of the Drawception Bot, this meant there were too few games and experienced players in non-vet games, and within a week of release, the vet games system was changed to a premium system, where coins would be required to create vet games. The coin cost was changed a number of times to re-balance the economy as the value of coins changed. There were periods where they cost 2, 5, and 8 coins, with the period of costing 8 coins being the most recent period that was stable for a considerable time. The level requirement for vet games was also changed over time, rising from 8 to 15 to try to achieve a healthy balance of players in non-vet games to ensure enough experienced players were available to flag and player-moderate problem panels. 2017-18 Changes The vet system was a major target for rework during the large-scale 2017-18 changes. There were changes to the economy, to progression, and to balancing player-moderation that all had considerable effects on the vet game system. With the changes to the economy, vet pricing was initially changed to a Supply-and-demand-regulated pricing system rather than static prices. This meant that costs would fluctuate depending on the amount of vet games being created. For a short time before levels was removed, vet status was achieved at level 8. After the removal of levels, entry into vet games was regulated by passing the final stage of the Troll Throttle system at 32 completed games without issue. Eventually, it was removed, and all player-created games is made vet game by default, while the bot makes non-vet games. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Game Types